A cat love
by SViMarcy
Summary: Gohan es un gato que se ha enamorado de una humana llamada Videl. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? ¿Encontrará la forma de estar por siempre a su lado? [One-shot]


**A cat love.**

 _Disclaimer: ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente, pero a pesar de eso el día se sentía algo fresco por algunas ligeras nubes que cubrían el cielo entre ratos, evitando que los rayos calentaran demasiado.

Los alumnos iban camino hacia la Orange High School, algunos iban con somnolencia, otros preocupados por los exámenes. Entre ellos iban una chica de cabellos largos de color azabache y sujetados en un par de coletas bajas, ésta iba acompañada de otra muchacha quien tenía el cabello corto y rubio.

La pelinegra se veía algo hastiada de que su amiga hablara y hablara casi sin parar, aunque no negaba que también le gustaba platicar con ella pues siempre tenía algo interesante que comentar.

–Ireza, no es que te interrumpa pero... –dijo la chica de coletas de forma repentina –"ya debemos apurarnos a subir las escaleras, no tarda y comienzan las clases"

–¡Cielos es verdad! –se sorprendió la blonda mientras tomaba del brazo de su amiga para apresurar el paso–. Vamos Videl. Pero te sigo contando de ese chico y...

Los ojos azules de la recién nombrada brillaron mientras sus labios formaban una curva. Realmente consideraba a Ireza su amiga inseparable. Ciertamente eran polos totalmente opuestos, pero ambas sabían que era precisamente por eso que se llevaban así de bien. Además que ninguna otra chica soportaba el carácter de Videl.

Unos ojitos azabaches contemplaban la escena a través de una ventana cercana a ellas. Sus orejas se mecieron rápidamente hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras continuaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol frente a aquella ventana.

Era un gato de pelaje negro, con un mechón pequeño sobresaliente en su frente. Sus ojos eran de igual color que su pelo.

Para él ya era costumbre ver a esa muchacha de ojos azules todos los días.

Realmente no sabía porqué la perseguía. Lo hacía de forma sigilosa desde el momento en que ella salía de su mansión hasta que llegaba a la escuela y viceversa.

Ese día intentó llamar la atención de la muchacha de diversas formas. Primero ronroneó, no funcionó, después intentó pasear su cuerpecito entre las piernas de la muchacha pero también falló pues en ese momento se encontró con su amiga rubia y Videl echó a correr. Pensó que el tercer intento podría resultar pues en lo que la ojiazul caminaba dejó caer accidentalmente una de sus libretas. Ireza no notó lo sucedido continuó caminando, como la justiciera no quiso detener el caminar de la rubia no dijo nada y se agachó rápidamente a recoger el cuaderno. Al momento de darse la vuelta el felino lo consideró una oportunidad para saltar a la espalda de la muchacha pero no contaba con que esta se agacharía así que su salto fue para largo.

El gato se enojó mucho cuando vio su intento fallar una vez más, así que empezó a maullar con fuerza –pensando que ahora si ella voltearía– pero Videl estaba usando auriculares y no lo escuchó.

Soltó un suspiro.

Cuando notó que su querida humana había entrado a su clase decidió irse de allí. Bajó de aquel árbol con suma destreza. Caminó un poco para verla desde abajo, después salió del territorio escolar en dirección a su casa, la cual consistía de una pequeña caja de cartón.

El felino miraba en dirección al suelo con suma tristeza. No podía comprender algunas cosas, pero sabía que esa humana de ojos azules le gustaba mucho. Le parecía muy injusto que su sentimiento hacia ella fuera tan imposible por su forma gatuna. Muchas veces se imaginó en los brazos de aquella chica, él sonreía mientras la miraba y ella también sonreía pero con la diferencia que ella juntaba su mejilla con su pequeña cabeza peluda.

Detuvo su andar justo a un par de metros de las rejas de la preparatoria. Se sentó mirando en dirección al aula de la pelinegra. Sus ojitos negros se humedecían con sólo verla aún con la interrogante: ¿porqué no puedo estar con ella? El pequeño felino quería es que ella estuviera junto a él, muy cerca...

– _Kamisama, por favor ayúdame..._ –pensó el cuadrúpedo.

De pronto una serie de chispas rodeó su pequeño ser, transformándolo. Sus ojos miraron con sorpresa a un pequeño ser verde que vestía una especie de túnica blanca. Luego se vio así mismo notando que su figura ya no era la de un gato si no una figura muy similar a la de su querida ojiazul, sólo que un tanto más alta.

Ahora tenía una anatomía humana, ¡podía caminar en dos patas!... pies.

Palpó con sus ahora manos su rostro, su torso. Se sintió tan feliz con ese cambio radical. No sólo era un humano, sino que también tenía ropa y eso para él era muy fascinante.

Agradeció al ser frente a él. Kamisama se dirigió al gato transformado en humano para decirle unas palabras. Después se marchó.

Sus orejas y su cola ya no estaban, y extrañamente eso no le molestaba.

El muchacho con alma gatuna caminó un poco sin apartar su vista de la muchacha que había robado su corazón. Aún no podía creer su transformación, ahora si podría estar junto a ella y expresar todo lo que él sentía ya hace bastante tiempo.

Sabía que con su forma normal no iba a poder hacer nada, ni decirle nada. Así que aprovechó su cuerpo humano para poder correr la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

Videl entretanto se mostraba un tanto aburrida a la clase, apoyaba su mentón en su mano izquierda mientras que con su mano contraria escribía algunos pequeños garabatos para disimular aunque fuera un poco su falta de atención, fue cuando escuchó un extraño grito proveniente de afuera...

El muchacho de cabellos azabache miró en dirección hacia el salón donde Videl estaba, eran unos tres pisos de altura. Juntó valor para llamar su atención una vez más ese día. Llevó sus manos a un costado de sus labios para poder aumentar el sonido de su voz.

–¡Buenos días, Videl!

La nombrada giró su cabeza en dirección al llamado y se asomó por la ventana. Miró con sorpresa a un chico apuesto que vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco negro sobre ésta, usaba pantalones de color marrón y zapatos negros. Usaba el logo de la Orange Star High School.

El muchacho la miraba fijamente mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Videl le respondiera con un nervioso saludo con su mano.

Pero algo en este estudiante hizo que la ojiazul sintiera curiosidad por conocerlo así que pidió permiso para ir al baño –aunque sus intenciones eran salir de la escuela y ver a ese muchacho más de cerca–. Bajó casi corriendo de las escaleras. Sus coletas brincaban de un lado a otro por los tumbos que daba.

Llegó a la salida y se encontró con el joven misterioso sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de allí. Él estaba mirando simplemente el paisaje enfrente suyo y también miraba sus manos constantemente.

–Eh... buenos días.

Aquel joven se giró con sorpresa en su rostro para después ponerse de pie. Sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir poco a poco de rojo al verla. Su nerviosismo aumentó al punto de poner su mano derecha detrás de su nuca –esa pose lo aprendió de su antiguo dueño, ya que él así se ponía cuando se sentía de esa manera–.

–B-buenos días Videl.

–Disculpa, ¿te conozco? ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

El muchacho bajó la mirada. No podía contarle cómo la conoció, lo tomaría por loco o bien no lo comprendería. En ese momento recordó que en más de una ocasión la había visto ayudar a la policía a combatir contra los delincuentes –de tanto seguirla– y por ello era famosa.

Buena excusa.

–Te he visto por la caja de imágenes que atrapas delincuentes –dijo con notoria inseguridad. No sabía mucho del mundo de los humanos y lo que sabía era gracias a ella.

Videl se extrañó un poco.

–¿Caja de imágenes? ¿Quieres decir la televisión? –preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Él asintió.

–Si, si. Soy admirador tuyo, sólo que hasta hoy me armé de valor para hablarte.

–Ooh... –se sonrojó un poco, aquel muchacho le parecía muy tierno–. Pues mucho gusto... eh...

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó curioso.

–No sé tu nombre...¿cómo te llamas?

– _Quizás no debería pero..._ –pensó nervioso–. Me llamo Gohan.

–¿Gohan? –interrogó, ese nombre le parecía extraño pero interesante –. Bueno, mucho gusto.

El tiempo pasó y el gato convertido en muchacho y la humana ojiazul entablaron una bonita amistad. Gohan conoció la amistad gracias a ella y también por otros dos muchachos rubios. Ellos tres eran muy amables con él, eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

En ocasiones Ireza leía algunas revistas o tiras cómicas para hacerlos reír –aunque la que menos lo hacía era Videl–, o bien Sharpner, el otro muchacho, competía con Gohan en las clases de deporte –regularmente en carreras– y regularmente el ganador era el pelinegro, pero al rubio no siempre le importaba pues se divertía con él.

Gohan se quiso integrar más y más al mundo humano, para eso –con ayuda de la pelinegra– comenzó a leer muchos libros y, con el tiempo, se volvió uno de los más inteligentes de la preparatoria.

Videl y él eran casi inseparables. Ella mostraba más su amabilidad estando con él, también sonreía más e incluso hacía algunas bromas de vez en cuando. Pasar tiempo con ella hacía que el antiguo gato sonriera muy seguido.

Incluso se volvió muy popular entre las chicas por su físico, su inteligencia y su timidez, pues despertaba mucho el instinto maternal en ellas. Pero su corazón gatuno no le permitía mirar a otra humana que no fuera la propia Videl, ¡para él, ella era la chica más hermosa que pudiera existir!

Pero, tristemente su felicidad no podía durar mucho...

Finalmente las clases de ese día concluyeron satisfactoriamente. Como todos los días él la acompañaba a su casa y él... bueno el buscaba algún sitio donde quedarse –ya sabía trabajar y cuando tenía dinero se alojaba en algún hotel–. Mientras Videl charlaba con Ireza, él miró una de sus manos.

¡Eran tan similares a las de ella!

El tiempo se le pasaba muy de prisa y en ocasiones se le olvidaban pequeños detalles como ese.

Sin darse cuenta había extendido su brazo hacia el cielo, como si quisiera agarrar una nube. En eso Videl ya se había despedido de la rubia por lo que notó el momento justo en el que Gohan miraba su mano como si viera la pintura más bella que existiese.

Una pequeña carcajada escapó de los labios de la justiciera, la cual hizo que Gohan saliera de su pequeño trance y se ruborizara con brusquedad.

–Tienes lindas manos –señaló la joven.

Él la miró aún con su sonrojo. Sintió un extraño ambiente a su alrededor. No sabía que sentimiento era ese, pero lo había escuchado antes, en alguna parte...

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña para él.

– _Esto es... ¿coqueteo?_ –pensó.

Justo cuando pensó aquello, Videl alzó un poco su mano derecha para mostrársela. Él por instinto la imitó pero con su mano izquierda. En ese momento Gohan se fue perdiendo en la mirada azul de ella, que lo incitaba a acercarse más y más...

Ella era tan hermosa, sabía muchas cosas de ella. Adoraba conocer el lado oculto de ella, que más bien era su verdadera forma de ser. Se embelesaba con sus preciosos ojos azules y su dulce sonrisa... Muchas veces soñó con estar entre sus brazos, estar siempre con ella, abrazarla y nunca soltarla.

Pero, cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse, un recuerdo apareció súbitamente en su memoria...

– _Si ella te llega a tocar, tu transformación desaparecerá..._

Eso le había dicho Kamisama el día que lo convirtió en un humano y eso... lo había aceptado. No podía decir que no lo había pensado porque sí lo hizo. Aunque no pudiera tocarla decidió que lo que más quería era estar junto a ella para siempre...

Ahora le rogaba que detuviera el tiempo justo cuando la tocara.

No...

No podría hacerlo.

Como si ella fuera fuego, él apartó su mano con rapidez mientras la ponía en su pecho y la envolvía con su otra mano. Agachó la mirada y cerró sus ojos. Videl lo miró con tristeza, la había rechazado. Consideró necesario no molestar a aquel muchacho con sus sentimientos absurdos –menos aún que ya había notado que no estaba interesado en ella– así que simplemente se giró para irse directamente a su casa.

Gohan lo notó cuando ella ya había caminado un buen tramo y su mirada también se entristeció. No quiso dejarla ir así por lo que decidió perseguirla.

Si él creía que la situación era mala ahora se ponía peor. Videl cruzaba la calle por la línea peatonal, pero un camión iba a toda velocidad justamente en dirección hacia ella...

¡Estaba a punto de ser atropellada!

Sus ojos azules miraron con desmesura el vehículo que estaba por atropellarla. Mientras Gohan no sabía que hacer, su mirada se dilataba ante el peligro hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza. ¡Un empujón gatuno ayudaría!

Así que corrió lo más veloz que pudo y la empujó fuera del camino.

Ambos estaban a salvo.

Estaban tirados en la banqueta, Gohan sobre Videl. Tardaron un poco en tomar la compostura y calmar sus ansiosos corazones debido a la adrenalina. La pelinegra se talló un poco la cabeza antes de mirar a su salvador y mostrarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él también la miró y le sonrió. Pero notó un brillo extrañado en los zafiros de su amada y fue cuando notó algo: sus orejas y cola habían vuelto a aparecer.

Supo que ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo así que se levantó para irse corriendo lejos de allí.

Llegó frente a un edificio tapizado con vidrios oscuros que reflejaban como un espejo. Tocó con la palma de su mano a su reflejo, mirando con tristeza como su transformación desaparecía poco a poco.

Frustado se dio cuenta también que aún no se le declaraba a Videl.

Y en ese momento recordó cómo la conoció...

Era un día sumamente lluvioso, las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscando refugio. Él también intentaba buscar uno, pero una de sus patas estaba lastimada por culpa de un sujeto en bicicleta que no se fijó y lo atropelló.

Después de mucho rato intentando avanzar se dio por vencido, pero al momento de querer sentarse se apoyó accidentalmente en su pata fracturada y comenzó a maullar de dolor.

Una joven se le acercó con lentitud.

Sus ojos azabache contemplaron aquella mirada que jamás olvidaría. En el momento que ella sujetó su pata herida él se apartó mientras le soltaba un arañazo en la mejilla, temeroso de que pudiera hacerle daño. A pesar del dolor aquella muchacha no se rindió, cortó un trozo de su camisa blanca. El gato miró todo con curiosidad. Esta vez la ojiazul tomó la pata con más suavidad mientras que con su otra mano le transmitía seguridad al pequeño felino.

El cuadrúpedo finalmente comprendió que ella no le haría mas daño, pero no bajó la guardia.

Ella envolvió la pata dañada con la tira. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado. Él soltó un maullido de dolor e intentó zafarse, pero ella le habló de forma dulce:

– _Tranquilo...no te haré daño_ –apretó un poco la tela en su pata–. _Perdón si te duele pero necesito reacomodar tus huesos para que no se malformen, pues ya estaban empezando a sanar._

Él no entendió del todo pero se dejó llevar.

Ella pudo haber hecho lo mismo que las demás personas: correr a casa a resguardarse de la lluvia. Pero no. Sin importar que él la hirió, ella decidió tomarse la molestia de mojarse y ayudarlo a sanar su pata.

Videl consideró que debía llevárselo mejor a casa para poder darle los cuidados necesarios.

El cuarto de ella era amplio y ordenado. La justiciera le hizo una pequeña cama de cartón y trapos. Poco a poco el gato se fue encariñando de ella. Lo que le parecía interesante es que él tenía una venda en su pata y ella tuviese una curita en su mejilla, ambos heridos, ambos amigos.

Con el paso de los días Videl se quitó una pulsera dorada y la puso en el cuello del felino.

– _Te llamarás Gohan..._ –dijo mientras ajustaba la pulsera en el gato, y sonrió –. ¿ _Te gusta_? –el minino maulló, dándole a entender que sí–. _Creo que comer arroz me dio un buen nombre para ti._

Y sonrió.

Esos días que pasó junto a ella eran hermosos. Ella lo alimentaba y lo cuidaba muy bien. Incluso había ocasiones en que ambos dormían en el césped de su jardín.

Llegó el día en el que el famoso padre de ella regresaría de su gira y Videl no quería dejar al gato, quería conservarlo como mascota. Sin embargo Mr. Satán no estuvo de acuerdo y le negó su petición sin piedad, pues era alérgico a los gatos. Inclusive la llegó a regañar porque desde que llegó a la mansión había estado estornudando y había encontrado la razón. Le pidió que se deshiciera de aquel gato cuanto antes mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

Videl asintió con tristeza. El minino también se sintió triste aún sin saber porqué, lo que sí sabía es que animaría a aquella humana como esos días que habían estado juntos.

Al día siguiente ella le quitó la venda, notó que ésta ya había sanado por lo que se dio cuenta que ya era el día de dejarlo ir.

La hija del campeón mundial compró una caja de madera e introdujo al gato en ella. Él estaba contento con su nueva casita que maulló de felicidad.

Felicidad que se desvaneció cuando ella lo depositó en el suelo, justamente en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron. Videl acarició su cabeza gatuna y, con una dulce sonrisa se despidió de él.

El gato Gohan sólo la miró mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas...

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron cuando sintió la presencia de Videl detrás suyo. Ya lo había encontrado. Ella tenía una mirada triste e intentaba acercarse y tocarlo, pero no se atrevía.

Dudaba mucho en hacerlo o no. Su mirada azul parecía gris debido a sus sentimientos tristes.

El muchacho hizo puño su mano. Si no lo decía ahora jamás tendría otra oportunidad.

Se giró mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

–¡Me gustas! Videl, te amo... –dijo sin titubeos. Videl se mostró notoriamente sonrojada mientras lo miraba con sorpresa.

Gohan avanzó un par de pasos e hizo lo que había querido hacer tiempo atrás...

La atrajo a él en un abrazo. Con su mano derecha tomó del mentón de la chica y la besó en los labios. Videl abrió los ojos con desmesura pero no se apartó, sino más bien le correspondió el beso pero sin llegarle a dar un abrazo.

La justiciera tomó a Gohan de la muñeca con dulzura y él se separó con lentitud.

–Videl yo... En verdad te amo...

Ella continuaba sonrojada y le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa.

– _Te amo, aunque no te acuerdes de como me conociste pues gracias a eso pude acercarme a ti_ –pensó el felino.

Cuando Videl iba a contestarle notó que pequeñas chispas doradas comenzaban a rodear el cuerpo de Gohan quien no paraba de sonreir y su rostro aún continuaba sonrojado. Gohan comenzó a desaparecer ante la mirada triste de la ojiazul.

En un segundo ella había bajado la mirada, intentando pensar que estaba soñando pues él no podía desaparecer... pero la realidad era tan cruel con ella ya que, al alzar la mirada, notó que Gohan había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo en su mano estaba su pulsera dorada.

Miró aquella pulsera con cierto desconcierto, en realidad jamás recordó que esa pulsera había sido anteriormente suya pero la conservó pensando en Gohan.

Y sonrió.

Él había sido una especie de ángel para ella y, lo que había aprendido con él no lo olvidaría.

Se colocó la pulsera en su mano izquierda, corrió lejos de allí con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Apegó el accesorio cerca de su corazón, al menos eso haría que el recuerdo de aquel muchacho estuviera presente en ella siempre.

Al día siguiente, Videl caminaba con Ireza pero esta vez era la ojiazul quien se animaba a iniciar una conversación. Acariciaba la pulsera dorada con su otra mano mientras conversaba con su mejor amiga.

En eso, un gato negro sin collar miraba la escena sentado sobre un árbol y mirando a través de la ventana, con una sonrisa en su rostro gatuno...


End file.
